1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ear hooked earphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ear hooked earphone able to be worn on a left or right ear of a user freely.
2. Related Art
An ear hooked earphones has smaller volume compared with that of a circumaural earphone and is superior to insert earphones in terms of good fixing effect. Thus the ear hooked earphone is suitable to be used as a Bluetooth earphone with batteries and wireless transceivers or a headset with a microphone combined with an earphone. The ear hooked earphone includes a body and an ear hook fastened to the body. The ear hook is a curvilinear member fitting a contour of the external ear, and is flexible, so the ear hook can be deformed according to the contour and size of external ear. The curvilinear ear hook has a separation for the external ear of a user to pass through and enter an area surrounded by the ear hook, so as to make the ear hook hooking around on the external ear of the user and further fasten the body on the outer side of external ear of the user.
However, the ear hooked earphones are classified into those provided for the left ear and those for the right-ear. According to habits of common users, the separation of the ear hook is oriented backwards when the wear the ear hooked earphone on, and then moved backwards to wear the ear hook on the external ear. In the conventional ear hooked earphone, the direction of the separation of the ear hook cannot be changed. That is to say, when the ear hooked earphone for the right ear is used for the left ear, the separation will be oriented forwards, which incurs inconvenience to users. Also, under the influence of the contour of the external ear, the fixing effect of the ear hook will become poor, or even the ear hook cannot be worn on the ear.
Accordingly, for the users with different habits (the users used to wear earphones on right ears and the users used to wear earphones on left ear), it is necessary to provide ear hooked earphones for the right ea and ear hooked earphones for the left ear. For manufacturers, more models of products must be provided to meet various requirements of users. For users, it is possible that they buy ear hooked earphones of an undesired model. Therefore, it becomes an issue to be solved that the ear hooked earphone can only be worn on a single-side ear of a user.